Marines Malevolent
The Marines Malevolent, also known as "The Wrathful" and "The Hated," are a 2nd Founding Successor Legion of the venerable Ultramarines Legion, created in the aftermath of the devastating Horus Heresy. Created with the superior gene-seed of the 2nd Founding, the Marines Malevolent were wholly dedicated to the Second Great Crusade and the full eradication of the Imperium's enemies. While loyal to the Emperor of Mankind and deeply dedicated to the eradication of all of the Imperium's enemies, the Marines Malevolent have at times shown a disturbing and callous disregard for the lives of the civilians of the Imperium as long as their mission objectives are achieved. This has brought them into conflict with the Salamanders Legion and many other Imperial organisations, including the Inquisition. The Marines Malevolent were founded as a replacement for the traitorous IV Legion (Iron Warriors), created to tear their enemies apart in brutal, unending sieges and wars of attrition. The Marines Malevolent quickly garnered a fearsome reputation and their name quickly became a byword for carnage and devastation. They served as 'fire support' (in quotation marks, that is) force for their Imperial allies, assisting them with artillery and heavy weaponry wherever they went, and carried out their duties without pause, even if it meant the deaths of their allies. Since that bygone era, the Marines Malevolent have been considered little more than senseless monsters that do not care to differentiate friend from foe, little better than the renegades and traitors they enjoy killing. Yet, the "ends justify the means" attitude of the 'New IV' has served them well and the Marines Malevolent are, much to the dismay of those against them, one of the most successful loyalist Legions to date. Legion History The Second Founding of the Space Marines occurred in 091.M32. The High Lords of Terra ordered the Imperium's most brilliant gene-wrights and fleshcrafters to expunge certain identified genetic weaknesses found within the various Legions' gene-seed. Working in conjunction with the Selenar gene-cults of Luna and the Magos Biologis of Mars, they focused on perfecting and removing the existing deficiencies in the identified flawed gene-seed. As the dawning of the 32nd rapidly approached, the High Lords of Terra declared that a Second Founding would occur. This new and improved gene-seed was given to a new generation of Space Marine Legions created from existing Loyalist Space Marine Legions to replace those Legions who had fallen to Chaos, and followed Warmaster Horus into damnation and eventual ruination during the Horus Heresy. However, as the centuries dragged on, it became apparent that even the most capable genetors of the Imperium were no match for the Emperor of Mankind's genius, and the flaws inherent in the First Founding Legions persisted through to their successors, albeit in a diminished capacity. Legions of the Second Founding are known for their closeness with their progenitors, many of their first ranks having been drawn directly from the First Founding Legions. Legions of the Second Founding are often noted for their long, honored legacies and stalwart dedication to the Second Great Crusade. While other Legions will prioritize domestic defense or internal conflicts within the Imperium over border conflicts, the Second Founding Legions are often more concerned with conquest and recapturing the lost glories of the First Great Crusade. Many bear with them icons of the Unification Wars as rallying symbols, and hold stridently to the founding principles of the Imperium of Man. One such Legion to come from this Founding is the fearsome and hated Marines Malevolent, founded by the 6th Chapter Master Augustus Komna of the Ultramarines Legion. A zealous and relentless warrior, Augustus Komna was a hated man amongst his own Legion and the perfect candidate for the leader of a Legion that would replace the traitorous IV. Though ancient, even by Legionary standards, Augustus Komna embraced the idea of having his very own Legion with open arms and, once his Legion was fully Founded, turned a Legion that many thought would be proud and noble like its primogenitor into something much more sinister. Naming his Legion the Marines Malevolent, Augustus Komna declared that there is no such thing as "innocence," only degrees of guilt, that the cowardly, the weak and the impure do not deserve anything from the New IV that isn't hatred and scorn and that if innocent civilians or other Imperial forces happen to die due to their brutal tactics, then so much the better. Though this initially led to controversy among the many would-be allies of the Legion, the Marines Malevolent responded with cold indifference and arrogant promises that their former allies would be killed last if it they ever came to blows with the Marines Malevolent. Second Great Crusade As soon as their Legion was founded, the Marines Malevolent joined the Second Great Crusade like a whirlwind that brought nothing but death and destruction to anyone who stood against them. Choosing no allies but also not sparing those that allied with them if they got in their way, the Marines Malevolent cut a relentless and brutal swathe across the Segmentum Obscurus. During one of their many campaigns, the Marines Malevolent almost came to blows with the Salamanders Legion. Sickened by the carelessness of the Marines Malevolent and their attitude towards Imperial citizens, the Salamanders, alongside their Inquisitorial allies, spoke out against the Marines Malevolent. Though they initially responded with bold words and assurances that the weak and impure do not deserve mercy, the Marines Malevolent eventually became hostile and almost attacked the Salamanders and the Inquisition in a full-scale, armed conflict. Though the situation was defused rather quickly, it was too late for the Marines Malevolent. They had already made enemies in the Salamanders and the Inquisition. This might have been a problem for a Legion that cared about allies, but the Marines Malevolent were no such Legion. Shrugging off the anger of the Salamanders and the Inquisition as an everyday occurrence, the Marines Malevolent continued their bloody war against the enemies of Man. Nova Terra Interregnum When the news that the Ur-Council declared the Segmentum Pacificus free from Imperial rule reached the ears of the IV Legion, the Marines Malevolent were engulfed in a rage the likes of which were never seen before. The secession of the Ur-Council turned the already bitter into a Legion of psychopaths that seek nothing more than absolute violence. The maddened leaders of the IV dropped everything they were doing and went to war against the Ur-Council the instant they learned about their rebellion. They slaughtered innocents, razed their cities to the ground and burned their planets to ashes to stop the swines of Nova Terra. The threats Nova Terra forwarded to the Marines Malevolent became requests, and their requests eventually turned into begging. The Marines Malevolent were taking a toll on the Segmentum Pacificus, and there was no one to stop them...yet. When some of their Brother-Legions, including the Silver Dominators, who the Marines Malevolent considered allies closer to them unlike any other, joined the Nova Terra forces, the Marines Malevolent met their match and were relentlessly pushed back from the Segmentum Pacificus by those they once called allies. However, this only worsened the psychosis of the already enraged Marines Malevolent. Every prisoner they took was executed in sadistic ways, and these executions were broadcasted across all the Segmentii for no reason other than to instill fear in the hearts of anyone who has joined the Nova Terra swine or was planning to join them. The Marines Malevolent were pushed back, but they painted the planets they fought in red and left those they fought against starving for hope of a better future. Though the Legion's name was originally a byword for carnage and destruction, it eventually became a byword for sadism and despair. Bordering on heretical, the ways of the Marines Malevolent were feared by both the Imperials and the Nova Terrans. Even after the end of the war and forming of the Ur-Legions, the Marines Malevolent continued to push towards the Segmentum Pacificus, much to the dismay of the Nova Terrans. Notable Campaigns Legion Homeworld The Marines Malevolent have no Legion homeworld, and instead opt to live within their large Crusade fleets of Strike Cruisers, Battle Barges and Escorts. They are ever vigilant, and are always ready for battle which is why they have chosen to remain a highly mobile, fleet-based Chapter. The Marines Malevolent do establish and garrison Chapter Keeps on every world they conquer or reclaim, which provide a training base for new recruits for the Chapter and to act as staging points for further Crusade fleets. Each Crusade fleet is usually led by a Marines Malevolent officer and is charged with carrying out a specific objective. Until that objective is achieved, the Crusade fleet will not join up with its brethren and its Astartes will not rest. Legion Gene-Seed The Marines Malevolent originate from the gene-seed of the venerable XIII Legion - the Ultramarines. The gene-seed of the Ultramarines is highly regarded as one of the most stable, with no singular or notable physical mutation beyond the expected pattern, with full functionality of implanted organs to projected specifications, and only a ten percent chance of mutation. Psycho-organically, initiates are noted to display increased aggression, as is to be expected, but also a marked tendency towards cohesion and the adoption of hierarchy, alongside an almost pathological dedication to the achievement of an assigned goal, particularly when compared against the psychological profiles of certain other Chapters, who demonstrate more markedly heightened individualistic and fractious tendencies post-implantation, such as the White Scars of Space Wolves Chapters. Legion Arsenal The Marines Malevolent use antique Mark VI Corvus pattern Power Armour and wield ancient-pattern Bolters. They seem almost desperate to acquire war materials of the fallen. This would suggest that they do not have the means to produce or obtain additional matériel and equipment, such as the standard Mark VII Aquila pattern of Power Armour and the presently-used pattern of Bolters. Whether this is due to some unmentioned disaster that destroyed their ability to manufacture and produce said material, or because their brutal reputation has somehow displeased the Mechanicus of Mars, is not known. Legion Organisation The IV Legion operates under a strict hierarchy where each warrior's responsibilities and duties were known at all times. The Legion Master has overall command of the Legion, deciding its disposition and strategic objective, as well as taking command of whichever fleet or war zone he was present in. Beneath the Legion Master are the chapter masters, each of whom led approximately 10,000 warriors and a contingent of the Legion's void fleet. Assisting them were the cadre of senior officers and commanders, the Legatii. Each chapter of the Legion contained ten companies each in turn of 1,000 Legiones Astartes commanded by a captain, who is responsible for the tactical deployment, efficiency and training of his warriors. Legion Combat Doctrine In battle, the Marines Malevolent Legion is the incarnation of the Emperor's wrath upon those who rejected the gift of Unity. Led by their iron-handed leaders, their coming is nothing less than apocalyptic judgement delivered upon the guilty from on high, as descending from the skies on wings of iron, the IVth Legion conquered lost human worlds by their preternatural fury as well as by the dread and awe they created. Entire nations fell to their knees cowering before the wrath and battered armor of these "yellow devils", lest they too perish beneath the Space Marines' bloodied blades. Against the xenos, no such quarter was given, and the wrath of the Legion was made manifest as a tide of unrelenting carnage that only gave way once complete extermination had been achieved. Throughout the Second Great Crusade, the IVth Legion became renowned for its "wars of utter extermination and surprise". Without any prior warning, the Marines Malevolent will fall upon the planet they were sent out to conquer and begin a war their enemies neither asked for or were prepared for. They will siege the fortresses of their enemies, raze their cities to the ground and slaughter their people without a second thought. When the planet is utterly broken and its people are a shell of their former selves, the Marines Malevolent will force them to join the Imperium or die a loser's death. While many join, there have been cases of the rare few who refused to comply with the orders of the Marines Malevolent. These individuals are either forced to become slaves or executed on the spot if they had too much influence prior to the attack of the Marines Malevolent. The Marines Malevolent follow a simple method. They commence battle with a sustained artillery bombardment, utilizing every weapon at their disposal. The basis of this is a complex fire plan in which every weapon is directed with utmost care at the optimum target, for maximum effect. Where possible, the Marines Malevolent will coordinate with Titan Legions to add to their own considerable firepower. This emphasis on artillery and mechanized warfare means that Marines Malevolent forces often fare best in siege warfare and armored advances on enemy territory. Where possible, field fortifications will be used. Marines Malevolent doctrine includes extensive use of fortifications to occupy the maximum number of opponents while using the absolute minimum number of troops. This in turn keeps the bulk of the Marines Malevolent Marines fresh and available for assaults, and allows them to achieve superiority elsewhere. Legion Culture The Marines Malevolent take a flippant view in regards to collateral damage and the use of excessive force. If innocent civilians or other Imperial forces happen to die due to their brutal tactics, then so much the better. This Legion believes there is no such thing as "innocence", simply varying degrees of guilt, and that people who will not fight to defend themselves have no right to live as their freedom was purchased with others' blood. The Malevolents will also go so far as to salvage equipment, weapons, ammunition and other resources from other fallen Space Marines of different Legions, if they discover any. Notable Marines Malevolent * Legion master Kastor - Legion Master of the Marines Malevolent and "Captain" of the the elite Vilifiers Company. * Captain Vinyar - Captain of a Marines Malevolent Company that was responsible for a number of "incidents" during the war against the Nova Terran Ur-Council. * Captain Vorr - Captain of a Marines Malevolent Company that has participated in the cleansing of the daemonic taint that had taken over some planets during the Second Great Crusade. Legion Fleet Legion Relics Relations Allies Enemies Notable Quotes By the Marines Malevolent Feel free to add your own About the Marines Malevolent Category:Space Marines